


Baby It's Cold Outside

by Maone



Series: Electric Blue [2]
Category: Rush Hour (1998), 天將雄師 | Dragon Blade (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Vampire AU, creature AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maone/pseuds/Maone
Summary: During their hunt for a local wendigo, the group takes a moment to watch fireworks.





	Baby It's Cold Outside

The fireworks were going off in the distance, dancing in the sky in show of colors as the mankind welcomed another year in cheerful and festive mood.

Four figures watched on from the porch of a lone cabin near the woods, thick layer of snow covering the ground, yet none of the men were warmly dressed, their bodies long past the basic human needs.

"I'm not gonna lie guys, would have rather been there than here." Carter complained, yet his arm rested on the lower back of his shorter partner.

"Go complain to the wendigo for not having festive spirit." Lucius said with a hint of humor. Carter rolled his eyes.

"If he had a spirit we wouldn't have to be stuck here for days, Huo An would just suck him up and home we'd go." He grumbled. Huo An grimaced at the suggestion.

"That's disgusting, Carter. It's a deformed, rotting cannibal, the thought of having to go near it, is nauseating as it is." He shuddered. Lucius huffed a laugh and pulled Huo An closer until they were chest to chest and Lucius could wrap his arms around him in a tight embrace, leaning closer to whisper in his ear.

"You are still squeamish about wendigos even after everything we've been through."

"I think I'll always be squeamish about them, I can't believe you dragged me into this." Huo An whispered back as they stood there, cheeks pressed against one another, nuzzling.

"Can you blame me for wanting my shockingly handsome husband by my side when dealing with that beast?" Lucius felt the following chuckle against his chest and Huo An's hands reached up to play with the vampire's hair.

"So you can have someone to kiss it better when it's all said and done?" Huo An murmured, lips ghosting over Lucius's.

"Just a kiss? Have you seen how big it is? Going to need all of you to make it better, _sweetheart_."

"So subtle." said Huo An with adoration.

Lucius's teasing smile fell, his eyes shining with need as he took in his husband's figure.

"So beautiful." He replied in low needy voice and finally pressed their lips together.

* * *

 

Awkwardly, Carter and Lee turned away from the engaged pair to watch the fireworks instead.

"So," Carter started, an attempt to block out the obscene noises behind them, "how you doin', Lee?" His hand unashamedly sliding to his partner's rear.

"Could use a walk, but with the wendigo still in the forest, that's not going to happen." Lee shivered, Carter knew it wasn't from the cold. His eyes searched the woods around them and his paranoia built up.

"I don't know why we had to come along, they are both strong enough to handle the thing without us." Carter sighed.

"Are you scared?" Lee looked at him.

"Aren't you?" Carter shot back.

Lee smiled at that and Carter gave him a puzzled look, but Lee just dragged him close by his collar and kissed him soundly on the lips.

"Absolutely terrified, I need a distraction."

Carter's look of surprise morphed into one of excitement and his hand snatched Lee's, dragging him towards the cabin, past their engaged leaders.

As soon as they made it past the threshold, Carter slammed the door close and locked it with one hand, while helping Lee undress with the other.

"How are they going to get in now?" Lee laughed, tugging at Carter's belt.

Carter harshly shoved Lee against the wall, feverishly peppering his lover's now exposed throat with kisses, working his way up while his hands expertly worked on Lee's clothes without ripping the fabric.

"They are so out of it that they'll probably just fuck in a pile of snow and traumatize the wendigo to death."

Lee's laughter turned to lewd moan.

 


End file.
